


Taking a Holiday Away

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Adventures in the SortaMalicious MadHouse [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: here's the sad, i haz a sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: I need some fresh air.I need a brand new start.And that means I can't be in the MadHouse for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not leaving! Are you kidding?! I'm 11 months in!
> 
> Don't get this fic wrong, either. I LOVE the MadHouse and I thank Ryan every day for bringing us together! To my friends out there, you've made my life so much more interesting with our daily conversations on Discord and the adventures I write here. Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> It's either I write this fanfic, or I quit Lent on day 1 and have a Pepsi. Sooo...I chose fanfic.

11 months. 

It's been 11 months since I've moved in here. I've made so many new friends, had fun with my old ones and took part in so many different shenanigans!

But, something doesn't feel the same anymore. 

I woke up this morning and I wasn't my happy self. What's wrong with me? I turned off my iPhone, which loved to play "Just Dance," by Lady Gaga to wake me up, and got outta bed. 

My room in the MadHouse was very well kept. Er, for the most part. Even though we live in a big mansion-like house, we don't have maids. We have to take care of our own space. And I do..until I get lazy. And this was one of those times. 

I sighed and started cleaning my room. Making the bed and folding up clean clothes I've left on the bed. 

Few minutes later, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door opened and it was Frizz, (who we call Katie, and not Ms. Frizzle from Magic School Bus) one of my Australian Vagabond friends. "Hey, Tabu! Are you ready for me to introduce you to the wonderful world of 7 Days To Die? The Egg Cult could use more members, and you're more than welcome to join!"

I shook my head. "Nah. No, thank you. I'm busy cleaning. Afterwards, I dunno what I'm gonna do. I might just stay in here all day."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Katie came in and gave me a hug. "You're not jumping up and down to music in the morning, like you normally do. What's the matter?"

I sat on my bed and sighed. "I don't know. I feel so..out of place here. It's so weird. Before, when this all started, I was so hyped. I was ready to go out and do things. But, now, I feel like everyone else is doing things without me. Like they don't need me anymore. Everyone has their friends, and then there's just me." I chuckled sadly. "Sorry for bring the mood down so early in the morning. I think I just need some time to think about things. I promise I'll play with you all soon. Just...not now, okay?"

Katie gave me one more big hug and then made her way out my door. "All right, Tabs. I'll be hunting zombies and finding nugs if you need me! Feel better! We love you!" she waved and possibly went back to her room to play video games all day.

I'm in such a sad mood, I can't even play video games to cheer me up. This is nonsense! I put on my clothes for the day and think about what I've just said. Maybe I'm over-analyzing things, like I always do. But, on the other hand, maybe I'm right. Maybe they don't need me anymore. I guess...I guess it's time for me to go. 

I actually bought a suitcase to use for a gaming convention I'm travelling to in the summer, but I guess I'll be using it now. To head back to my own home for a bit. To be away from the madness and the chaos that goes on here every day. No ghosts, no swinging ninja monkeys...no Mad King. 

Oh, Ryan. 

How am I gonna tell him this? I can't. I won't. He won't notice, anyway. 

I'll only be gone for a week. Or two. Oh, God. I didn't think this through. 

Before I could get to my suitcase, someone was knocking on my door again! Can I run away from my home away from home in peace??

"Come in! I guess.."

The door opens and it was Sheila. We almost met at a convention near my house, but we met in the MadHouse instead. She's great. 

"Tabi!!" she runs in the room and tackle hugs me. "Tabi! Good morning! How are you today?"

I slowly return her hug, not as enthusiastic as hers, though. "I'm all right, Sheila."

She lets go of the hug and looks at me. I do not look happy today. "Tabi? What's up, bean? Got something on your mind?"

I looked down at the ground. Sheila lifted my neck so I gained eye contact with her again.

"What's going on?"

"Sheila, I...I'm going away for a while. I-"

"WHAT?! Why?! Who do I have to fite?! Because I will fite someone if they made you leave us! Just give me their name, number, allergies-" Sheila put up her dukes and started fighting the air, possibly proving to me that she could beat someone up.

"No, it's okay, Sheila. You don't have to."

"Are you sure? Because I'll call Woofles. You know I will! We got your back!" 

The cat is out of the bag, so I just take out my Hello Kitty suitcase and begin packing while chatting. "I know you do, but this is a choice I've made all on my own, y'know? My mind is juggling some weird emotions right now. And I need to deal with them by myself. It would be best that I do so in a, uh..."

[CRASH!]

"Damn it! I broke another plate! Sorry!" I could hear Ninja Monkey Joe yell from downstairs.

I chuckle nervously. "...in a more quiet environment."

Sheila hugged me again. "Aw, Tabi. If this is what you wanna do, then I won't stop you. But, I'm gonna miss you. You know that, right? You'd better come back soon, so we can have a party!" She starts dancing and humming her own music, making me giggle a bit.

"Okay. I promise. We'll have a party when I get back. I don't know how long I'll be gone, though. But, I'll definitely keep you posted." I put my Just Dance games in my suitcase. "Can't forget these!"

Sheila chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Heaven forbid you forget your Just Dance collection."

I finally get everything packed and zip up the suitcase. Well, this is it. Hopefully, I make it out without anyone else noticing. 

I turn to Sheila and put my hand on her shoulder. "Please do not tell anyone about this yet. Just...give me about half an hour to make some distance and then you can tell 'em. But, I don't wanna be stopped right now. My mind has been made up."

"O-Okay. But, you're keeping the crown, right? Don't give that back." Sheila pointed to the plastic crown signifying the length of my stay here in the MadHouse. It was copper with some jewels on it. Next month, it would change to something different.

"Of course I'm keeping it! I'm leaving the house, but I'm not getting rid of my membership! Tell Woofles to make sure no one goes in my room. Every time someone leaves for an extended period of time, people like to snoop in their rooms. I'd like to leave my room snoop-free."

Sheila nodded. "Take care, okay bean? You're amazing and we love you. No matter what you're feeling right now, it'll get better. I promise."

I give her a slight nod, put on my Hello Kitty cap and wheel out the room with my suitcase. 

"Yo, Katz! Where you headed?"

Of course I bump into Ghost Ray before I leave.

"You're not gonna leave without saying goodbye to your best pal, are ya? That's lame if you were. How dare you?"

I chuckle lightly and give Ray a hug.

Sheila just flips him off playfully. "I'm Tabi's best friend, Ray. That position has been filled."

"All right. I have a better BFF, anyway. Speaking of which, I wonder if she bought more Oreos for me to munch on." Ghost Ray looked down at my suitcase and then the winding stairs leading to the front doors of the MadHouse. "Katz, you're not gonna make it down there with that suitcase without waking up the whole house. I'm gonna be the best person ever and help you out." He picks up my suitcase and it practically turns into a ghost, light as a feather. He flies down the stairs with it and lands on the ground right before the first step leading upwards. "There you go!"

Sheila and I run down the stairs to find my suitcase back in its original state. "Wow! Thanks, Ray! You da best!" I give him a thumbs up.

"Damn right I am. Now, I'm off for snacks. Wherever you're going, think of me when you're getting souvenirs. Later!" Ghost Ray waves and heads back upstairs to find Cheryl and some Oreos.

"At least let me walk you to the door." Sheila smiles and walks with me to the MadHouse front doors. I turn around and look back at what I'm gonna miss for a while. This place has changed my life and I hope it'll bring me more joy when I return.

Sheila sniffled and gave me another hug. She loves giving hugs as much as I do! "Don't forget to text or call me! And you have Katie's number, too. There's no excuse!" she wags her index finger at me. Then, she sighs and gets serious again. "If you need anything, we're here for you. We love you, Tabitha. Don't forget that." She waves and quickly makes her way back upstairs. If I've just made her cry, oh man... 

Well, I guess this is it. Time to leave. I turn the doorknob and I start to open the door.

"Tabi?"

Oh, no. _That voice._ Please not him. Oh, damn it.

I slowly turn around to see Ryan standing there, looking worried. He was wearing his usual "dad jeans and dad shoes" and a shirt with a Diet Coke can on it. Man, I'm gonna miss making fun of his wardrobe.

"H-hey, Ryan." I wave timidly. 

"Where are you going? Katie told me you weren't yourself today, but I didn't think you'd leave us. Please don't."

Oh, here come the tears.

"Ryan, I have to. Something isn't right and...I just need some time to figure out what it is. I didn't want anyone to know about this, so they wouldn't convince me to stay. And I had no idea you even wanted me to stay. I'm just a nobody here."

"Damn it, Tabitha. Come here." He opens his arms out and gestures me to come give me a hug. I smile at this and comply. It reminds me of another time I've hugged him. But, this time, I'm crying in his arms and staining his shirt. Shit. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Ryan. Please don't hate me. But, I gotta go for a while. Please don't tell me to stay. I'll just be even more upset." I sob.

"Shhh. It's okay, Tabi. It's okay. If you need to take some time to regroup, then who am I to stop you? It's your feelings and I have no control over that. But, just know that this house won't be the same without you. You mean more to us than you'll ever know. We're gonna miss you. I'm gonna miss you. Who else am I gonna talk to about music and dancing? Who am I gonna stop from wanting to put Hello Kitty stickers on my bedroom door, huh?" he pulls me back while I give a little smile. He wipes tears from my eyes and smiles at me. Oh, that smile. "No one else does those things. You bring your own joy to the MadHouse. You bring your own madness. And I, for one, am going to miss it. It's gonna be very quiet on the Vagabond floor without all the music blasting from your room." he chuckled.

"You're too sweet, Ryan. Thank you so much. I'm glad you understand why I'm doing this."

"It's no trouble. We're here to help." Ryan opens the front door for me and I'm met with the shining sun. What a beautiful day. And I'm ready to see where it takes me. 

"You know what I'm gonna miss most of all?" he asks me. 

"No. What?" I ask, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Your reaction whenever I do this-" and guess what he does? Yep. His super awesome, totally evil Mad King laugh. Head thrown back and everything.

I almost drop my suitcase handle as I go into a giggle fit. "Damn it, Ryan! Why??"

"Because I can." he shrugs. "Now, go and get better so you can come back and I can do it again. Go ahead. Go, go go." he playfully pushes me out the door.

"Thanks, Ryan. I'll be back soon. I promise."

I walk down the steps from the front door and wheel my suitcase with me. I'll leave the MadMobile where it is. Public transport is gonna be best for me.

I turn around to see Ryan waving at me. I smile and wave back, then finally leave the MadHouse area. If I looked back anymore, I was gonna cry again and change my mind. Nope. I gotta go.

I'm gone.


End file.
